Car je suis légion !
by Gibi
Summary: Sam a une vision du Démon qui a tué sa mère et Jessica.
1. Ca recommence !

Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne sont pas à moi. Tout ceci n'est écrit que par plaisir.

N/A : Ma nouvelle fic ! La trame et les trois premiers chapitres sont écrits depuis plusieurs mois. Ma fic se situe après "Shadow". Elle fait référence à des personnages et des événements qui se sont déroulés tout au long de la saison 1.

* * *

CAR JE SUIS LEGION.

Chapitre 1 : Ca recommence !

"_C'est un homme réputé : tout ce qu'il dit arrive sûrement_."

1° livre de Samuel, IX, 6.

- : - - : - - : -

"Et comment s'appelait déjà cette fille pour qui tu avais le béguin, au lycée ?" demanda Sam.

"La ferme, Sammy !" s'énerva Dean, quittant la route des yeux quelques secondes, pour fusiller son frère du regard. Les deux frères étaient sur la route, à la recherche d'un nouveau travail.

Sam éclata de rire. Il adorait embêter son frère, puis après tout c'était le rôle d'un petit frère.

"Et toi, celle qui t'a récité un poème à la saint Valentin, devant tout le monde" se défendit Dean.

"Elle s'appelait Barbara" répondit Sam, sans se démonter.

Dean le regarda, surpris.

"Ben quoi ! C'était la première fois qu'une fille osait me déclarer sa flamme, certes pas de la façon la plus subtile…"

"Sam, mon premier amour. Sam, mon grand amour, veux-tu être mon Roméo … ou quelque chose dans le genre" récita Dean, en se moquant. Il attendit une réplique de Sam qui ne vient pas. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa. Sam avait les yeux dans le vide, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et un mince filet de sang coulait de son nez.

"Sammy ? … Sam ?" appela-t-il, inquiet.

Il se gara sur le bas côté pour se précipiter du côté passager. Qu'est que c'était encore que ça ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à une vision, du moins pas à celles que Sam avait eues jusqu'à présent.

"Merde" jura-t-il, en voyant Sam fermer les yeux et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ils étaient à plusieurs kilomètres de la prochaine ville, de nuit, pas franchement l'endroit rêvé pour faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs.

"Hé, Sammy ! Je suis là, tout va bien" murmura-t-il. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ces visions l'effrayaient, il se sentait impuissant, et ça, il détestait. Il détestait voir son petit frère souffrir, il détestait ses longues minutes qui défilaient sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Au moins, quand Sam était attaqué par un loup-garou, un fantôme ou toutes autres sortes de démons, il savait quoi faire, mais là ! Là, il n'y avait qu'à attendre et faire sentir à Sam qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

"Allez, Sam !" l'encouragea Dean. Soudain, il sentit le corps de son frère se relaxer un peu. "C'est ça, Sammy."

Sammy rouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La douleur irradiait dans toute sa tête.

"Sammy ?" le pressa Dean. Il n'aimait pas du tout la grimace sur le visage de son frère.

"Sammy, parle moi !"

"Dean" marmonna-t-il. Il pressa ses paumes de mains sur ses yeux.

"Sam ! Qu'est que tu as vu ?"

Mais Sam resta silencieux avant d'enfin se décider à regarder Dean.

"Il a tué… encore" dit soudain Sam, d'une voix à peine audible.

"Qui ?" demanda Dean, tentant de comprendre et de ne pas se focaliser sur la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Sam.

"Ce qui a tué… ce qui a tué Maman et Jessica" répondit-il toujours aussi doucement, en se massant les tempes.

L'aîné des Winchester se releva et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la voiture. Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, puis retourna vers son cadet. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de visions.

"Sam ?" le forçant à le regarder.

"Je… j'étais dans une chambre d'enfant… Bruce… Il se tenait au-dessus du berceau… une femme est arrivée et il a disparu… elle s'est approché du bébé, et elle l'a vu… puis un cri, le feu… je… je… Dean… ma tête... "

Dean ouvrit brutalement la boîte à gants pour en sortir une boîte de médicament. Il prit deux petites pilules blanches, qu'il glissa dans la main de Sam et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

"Tiens !" lui dit-il.

Sam avala les pilules. Il essayait de se souvenir, mais la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer.

"Qui 'il', Sammy ?" le pressa Dean.

"Je sais pas… Je pouvais rien faire… J'ai chaud… Dean ! " De minuscules taches noires apparaissent dans son champs de vision, annonçant une forte migraine pour les prochaines heures.

Dean toucha le front de son frère. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Il tenta de cacher son inquiétude, Sam paraissait suffisamment ébranlé par ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter encore plus.

"Sam ! Hé, Sam !" l'appela-t-il pour tenter de le ramener sur le sujet. "Tu sais quand et où, il doit tuer ?"

"Trop tard… Je…" répondit-il, alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Dean écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Sam avait assisté à la mort de cette femme, en directe, il en avait été le témoin sans pouvoir agir. Dean serra les poings. Il en voulait au don de Sam, à quoi servait-il, si Sam et lui ne pouvaient rien faire pour modifier le futur ? Son frère en souffrait déjà suffisamment, pour en plus lui monter qu'il était impuissant face à tout ça !

"Si tu avais vu ses yeux" reprit Sam. "Ses yeux, Dean…. Comment j'ai pu les oublier… Comment j'ai pu oublier ça… le sang, la peur…"

"Sammy ? De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Dean, de plus en plus inquiet. Il savait de quoi Sam parlait, du moins il s'en doutait, mais Sam n'était qu'un bébé, comme pouvait-il se souvenir de ça ?

Sammy rouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, avant de les fermer, et sa tête glissa légèrement sur le côté.

"Sammy !... Merde !" jura-t-il, en voyant son frère tourner de l'œil. Pendant quelques secondes il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Sam n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Il décida que le mieux était de trouver un motel. Il reprit donc la route, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à son frère.

Sammy se réveilla à peine lorsque Dean le porta jusque dans la chambre qu'il venait de louer pour la nuit.

"Un petit effort, Sammy" maugréa Dean, en supportant le poids de son frère.

L'hôtel était en travaux et seules six chambres étaient habitables, et celles qui étaient encore libres n'avaient qu'un grand lit. Il fit s'assoire Sam sur le bord du lit, lui retira ses chaussures, puis le coucha. Sam se blottit en boule dans un coin du lit, la tête cachée sous un bras. Dean eut l'impression de retourner des années en arrières, quand il prenait soin de Sammy, enfant. Combien de fois, il l'avait couché comme ce soir, à part qu'il n'était pas questions de visions à cette époque.

Dean s'installa dans un des deux fauteuils qui meublaient la chambre. Il ne prévoyait pas dormir, mais de surveiller Sam. Les premières heures furent tranquilles, Sam dormit paisiblement. Cela laissa le temps à Dean de relire pour la énième fois le journal de leur père, espérant trouver une réponse pour soulager Sam. Mais rien, nada, pas la moindre information sur les visions ou sur ce qui avait tué leur mère. A croire que John Winchester ne leur avait laissé que ce qu'il voulait bien leur dire.

Son regard se porta sur son cadet. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de la mort de leur mère ? Même pour lui, les événements étaient plutôt confus, il en avait des vagues souvenirs. Il se souvenait de son père lui confiant Sam, du feu et de sa chaleur. Il lui arrivait d'en rêver la nuit, avec parfois des fins encore moins réjouissantes que la réalité. Mais Sam ? Il n'avait que six mois… comment pouvait-il ? C'était impossible, les souvenirs ne peuvent pas remonter aussi loin ?

Puis dans le matin, Sam commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Dean posa une main sur le front de son frère et constata que sa température était redevenue normale. Sam se réveilla en sursaut, s'éloignant de Dean.

"Hé ! Sammy ! C'est rien, c'est moi … Dean" le rassura-t-il, en voyant son regard affolé et perdu.

Sam se laissa retomber et se rendormit aussitôt. Dean resta un moment près de son frère, au cas où. Puis il observa quelques secondes le journal de leur père, avant de sortir sur le parking du motel, laissant la porte ouverte. Il admira le soleil qui commençait à se lever, éclairant les montagnes d'une lumière rougeâtre, lui rappelant le couleur du sang.

Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il laissa sonner un coup puis raccrocha, avant de retéléphoner vingt secondes plus tard. C'était le code qu'utilisait leur père, quand enfant, il les laissait seuls pour aller chasser. Mais même avec ce signale de détresse, Dean n'était pas sûr que leur père décroche. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il leurs avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger et qu'ils devaient limiter les contactes. Mais là il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

"Papa ?" demanda-t-il, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un décrocher.

TBC ……..

La suite lundi, si tout va bien !


	2. Secrets

Chapitre 2 : Secrets ….

"_Dis-moi non de parler, mais de me taire,_

_Car mon secret est pour moi un devoir ;_

_Je voudrais te montrer tout le fond de mon être,_

_Mais le destin ne me le permet pas_."

Goethe, _Lied_.

- : - - : - - : -

John Winchester se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il surveillait un groupe de vampires qui se servaient d'une boîte de nuit de Los Angeles pour appâter leurs futures victimes. Il attendait le meilleur moment pour tous les exterminer. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder entre ses souvenirs heureux avec Mary et ses fils. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Il arrivait à suivre leur déplacement grâce à des amis, mais pour ce matin, il savait juste qu'ils avaient quitté le Montana.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par son téléphone. Il sonna une première fois avant de s'arrêter. Il vérifia le nom du correspondant. Il s'étonna de voir le nom de Dean s'afficher, mais quand le téléphone se remit à sonner, il reconnut son signale de détresse et décida d'y répondre.

"_Papa ?_"

"Dean ? Il y a un problème ?" il se redressa, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"_Papa…_"

John entendit son fils prendre une profonde respiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

" _Papa, c'est Sammy…_"

"Sammy ?" répéta John, en décelant une note d'anxiété dans la voix de son fils aîné.

"_Il a eu une vision, hier soir…. Il a…_"

"Il a quoi, Dean ? Qu'a-t-il vu dans sa vision ?" pressa John, sentant une hésitation peu habituelle chez Dean.

"_Il a vu la chose qui a tué maman… Il l'a vu tuer quelqu'un d'autre_."

John resta sans voix. La chose avait donc recommencé, elle avait encore détruit une famille comme elle avait détruit la sienne. John sentit la colère monter en lui.

"_Papa ? Tu es encore là ?_"

"Oui… Excuse moi… Qu'a-t-il vu exactement, Dean ?" John écouta le résumé de son fils, tout en réfléchissant à la situation. "Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Dés que Sam est en état de voyager, je veux que vous alliez chez Missouri. Je vous y rejoindrai dés que le pourrai, j'espère rapidement" expliqua-t-il, une fois que Dean eut fini de parler.

"_Mais, Papa…_"

"C'est un ordre, Dean !" le coupa-t-il.

"_Oui, sir._"

"Soyez prudent. Et dit à Sam, que je pense à lui" ajouta-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il se leva en soupirant et fouilla dans son sac de voyage, pour en sortir un tas de feuilles. C'était les pages qu'il avait volontairement enlevées de son journal avant de le laisser à ses fils. Il y avait certains secrets qu'il ne voulait pas encore leurs relever et qu'il espérait pouvoir garder secrets.

Il trouva très rapidement la page qu'il cherchait. Il se souvenait parfaitement dans quelles conditions il l'avait écrite. A cette époque, il louait un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Phoenix. Sam n'avait pas encore cinq ans et Dean tout juste neuf. Une nuit, John avait été réveillé par Sam. Il se tenait près du lit, tremblant et pleurant.

"_Sammy, retourne te coucher" grogna John._

"_Papa" murmura le petit garçon._

_John se retourna pour regarder son fils. Il avait perçu quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix de son fils. Il alluma la lumière, et Sam mit ses mains devant les yeux pour se protéger._

"_Sammy ?" il se leva rapidement du lit. Quelque chose clochait. Sam était extrêmement pâle, et saignait du nez._

"_Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?" lui demanda-t-il. Il savait que Sam était sujet aux cauchemars mais depuis un certain temps, il allait plutôt chercher du réconfort au près de Dean._

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête et regarda enfin son père. Les larmes inondaient son visage et il paraissait affolé. Il se précipita dans les bras de son père._

"_Chut, Sammy. Je suis là, c'est fini" lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il remarqua qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre. Il coucha l'enfant dans son lit pour qu'il n'attrapa pas plus froid. Sam se blottit contre son père._

"_J'ai vu le monstre" murmura Sam. "Il regardait le bébé… J'ai très mal à la tête."_

"_Sammy… Quel monstre ? Quel bébé ?" interrogea John, surpris par ses révélations. _

"_Max… La maman de Max a crié car elle a eu peur du monstre… A moi aussi, il me fait peur" continua Sam, se serrant de plus en plus contre le chasseur. "J'aime pas ses yeux… Puis il y a eu le feu… J'ai peur du feu, papa" bégaya Sam, entre deux sanglots. _

"_Je sais Sammy. Mais il est parti maintenant" expliqua-t-il, pour le rassurer. Mais lui-même n'était pas rassuré. Il savait de quoi Sam était en train de lui parler et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son fils et en même temps il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait peut-être enfin une piste sur ce qui avait tué Mary. _

"_Il me fait peur… Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne… J'ai mal à la tête" continua Sam, en pleurant un peu plus fort et en portant les mains à ses tempes. Il commença à se frapper la tête._

"_Sammy ! Arrête !" lui ordonna-t-il, en lui attrapant les mains._

_Sam leva vers son père un regard terrorisé, fiévreux et emplit de douleur. _

"_Papa…" murmura Sam, avant de perdre connaissance._

_John sentit son cœur se stopper dans sa poitrine. "Sammy ! Sammy !" essaya-t-il de le ranimer. _

_Il se précipita vers la chambre où dormait encore son aîné pour le réveiller. "Dean ! Habille toi ! On doit aller à l'hôpital, Sam est malade !"_

Ils avaient traversé toute la ville en un temps record. Ils avaient attendu une bonne partie de la nuit, dans une salle d'attente froide et impersonnelle, que quelqu'un vienne enfin leur donner des nouvelles de Sam. Dean interrogeait son père du regard, sans oser poser de questions. John tournait et retournait dans sa tête ce que Sam lui avait dit. Depuis cinq ans, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une piste sur ce qui avait tué Mary. Mais cela l'effrayait, l'idée que son plus jeune fils puisse avoir une sorte de connexion avec ce monstre. Il devait parler à Sam le plus vite. Et après 48 heures de sommeil entrecoupé de quelques secondes ou minutes de demi lucidité, Sam ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était à l'hôpital.

John se tut sur le cauchemar, il n'en parla à aucun de ses fils. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, pas tout de suite. Ils n'étaient que des enfants et leur vie était déjà suffisamment bien difficile. Sam avait refait ce même genre de rêve à trois autres reprises, comme à chaque fois il était resté 48 heures dans une espèce de profond sommeil, dont il émergeait sans aucun souvenir et une violente migraine. Et puis, il y avait eu cette vision. Sam avait 17 ans. John s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour Sam, ce jour là. Lui et Dean étaient à la chasse, et c'était la mère d'un de ses amis qui l'avait prévenu. Il avait réussit à soutirer quelques renseignements sur ce que Sam avait pu dire.

Ce soir encore, il aurait donné beaucoup, pour être avec ses fils, et ce, malgré le danger.

John regarda la liste de nom :

Sam.

Max.

Jenny.

Allen.

Cécilia.

Sonia.

Il rajouta celui que Dean lui avait donné. Sept enfants qui avaient vu périr leur mère au-dessus de leur berceau. Pour quelles raisons ? Et pourquoi Sam devait-il être le témoin de ces crimes affreux ? Ces enfants avaient-ils tous des dons comme Sammy ? Ce cauchemar prendrait-il seulement fin un jour ?

Il entr'aperçut le coin d'une photo qui dépassait de sous ses papiers. Il la tira de dessous pour la regarder. Ces deux fils se tenaient côte à côte, Dean arborant un sourire très fier de lui et Sam le regardant avec admiration. C'était au retour de la première chasse de Dean. Il avait douze ans à l'époque et il lui avait choisi une mission facile. Il resta un moment à observer le visage juvénile de ses enfants. Dans quelques jours ils seraient réunis et il allait devoir leur dire la vérité ou une partie de ce qu'il savait, sur les dons de Sam, sur la chose qui avait tué leur mère. Après tout, il arriverait peut-être à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil, se dit-il, en se couchant.

TBC……

- : - - : - - : -

La version originale du _Lied_ de Goethe.

"_Heiss mich nicht reden, heiss mich schweigen,_

_Denn mein Geheimnis ist mir Pflicht;_

_Ich möchte mein ganzes Innre zeigen,_

_Allein das Schiksal will es nicht_."

N/A : chapitre 3, mercredi ou jeudi. Quelqu'un sait comme je peux faire pour que mon texte ne saute pas de ligne pour les citations ?


	3. Et mensonges

Chapitre 3 : … Et mensonges.

"_- Tu as tord de mentir. C'est un vilain défaut, et c'est inutile, car toujours tout se sait._

_- Oui, répondit Poil de Carotte, mais on gagne du temps_."

Jules Renard, _Poil de Carotte_.

- : - : - : -

Lorsque Sam s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il constata, c'était qu'il avait une migraine carabinée.

"Bonjour, belle aux bois dormants" dit Dean, toujours assis à la même place.

"Tu me rappelles ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?"

"Rien d'existant. Pourquoi ?" Dean haussa les sourcils. Sam ne paraissait pas se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non.

"Car j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé deux bouteilles de tequila à moi tout seul… la bouche pâteuse en moins. Sérieusement, Dean ?" Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il voulut regarder dans la direction de son frère, mais la lumière du jour était trop vive.

Dean s'en aperçut et ferma aussitôt les rideaux.

"Quel heure est-il ?" finit par demander Sam.

"Presque trois heure… de l'après-midi… de mardi" répondit Dean, en observant la réaction de son frère.

"Mardi ?" Sam ferma les yeux tout en secouant la tête. "Mais hier on était dimanche !"

"Techniquement, non, on était bien lundi" le contredit Dean.

"Mais… comment ?" Sam tentait désespérément de comprendre. Si seulement son mal de tête pouvait lui laisser un moment de répit, qu'il puisse se concentrer.

"Disons que tu as rattrapé ton quota de sommeil" ironisa Dean. L'humour et les sarcasmes étaient ses moyens de défenses face à ce qui l'effrayait et durant ces deux derniers jours, Sam lui avait donné pas mal de cheveux blancs.

"Si tu as le courage de prendre une douche, pendant que je vais chercher de quoi manger" proposa-t-il. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer tout ça à Sam et il avait besoin d'un sursis supplémentaire.

"Dean ?" implora Sam, avec son regard de chien battu.

"Je ne serai pas long" donna-t-il comme seule réponse.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, Sam était habillé. Il était toujours assis sur le bord de son lit et semblait pensif. A la ride creusée entre ses deux yeux, Dean devinait que sa migraine était loin d'être passée. Il posa tout sur la table pour prendre les pilules de Sam.

"Je t'ai pris un café au lait, un muffin au chocolat et un aux myrtilles" dit-il, en déballant.

Sam commença par les antidouleurs accompagnés d'une grande gorgés de café bien chaud, tout en se massant doucement la tempe gauche. Quant à Dean, ce qu'il remarqua, c'était le léger tremblement des mains de son frère. Il mordit cependant à pleines dents dans son petit déjeuné, sans rien laisser paraître.

"Des muffins à trois heure de l'après midi… Tu as du rater le cours de diététique au collège" remarqua Sam, au bout de quelques minutes.

"Mon repas est diététique, il y des sucres lents pour tenir toute la journée, des sucres rapides pour tout suite, du chocolat pour le magnésium, des myrtilles pour les vitamines, et du lait pour le calcium. Un repas parfaitement équilibré" conclut-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as raté le cours de diététique" reprit Sam, en souriant à son tour.

"Ok, mais tu devrais manger."

"Je déteste ça."

"Quoi ? Les muffins ?" surpris que quelqu'un ne puisse pas aimer ces pâtisseries.

"Non, que tu m'obliges à manger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 6 ans."

"Ho !... Tu te rappelles des œufs brouillés de papa ?"

"C'était immangeable. Et tu me forçais à les avaler, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine… Je me souviens qu'une fois tu en avais donné au chien d'une de nos voisines, et il avait été malade."

"Papa n'est pas vraiment un cordon bleu" se moqua Dean.

"Il avait le mérite d'essayer" le défendit Sam, avant de retourner à la contemplation des miettes sur la table.

"Dean ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Mouais !" marmonna-t-il, en finissant son café, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensés.

"Tu peux m'expliquer comment j'ai perdu une journée de ma vie sans que je m'en rende compte ?"

Dean soupira. Sam le regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait une réponse.

"Je te l'ai dit, tu dormais" répondit-il, évasivement

"Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir si longtemps ?" continua Sam, sentant que son frère lui cachait quelque chose.

"Car je suis un frère génial !" proposa Dean. Mais il vit bien que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas du tout Sammy.

"Dean ! Dis moi la vérité ! Je veux dire… J'ai une de ces foutus migraines, comme lorsque j'ai des visions, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une vision" expliqua Sam. Dean perçut une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix de Sam.

Dean hésita. "Tu as eu une espèce de vision" finit-il par avouer.

"Une espèce de vision ? C'est quoi ça, Dean ?"

"C'était un peu comme lorsque tu as une vision, sauf que ce n'était pas exactement une vision."

"Chouette définition, Dean. Mais encore ?" insista Sam. Il voulait une réponse, pas 'une espèce de vision', cela n'avait aucun sens.

"J'en sais rien. Tu as eu un malaise et tu as dormi pendant presque deux jours sans que je puisse te réveiller ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, ok ? Tu es content ? Maintenant prépare toi, on s'en va !" s'énerva Dean. Il ne lui dirait pas, pas maintenant. Sam paraissait encore épuisé et il se sentait déjà responsable de beaucoup trop de choses pour en plus lui rajouter ce fardeau. Plus tard, oui plus tard, il lui expliquerait.

"Où ?" Sam était surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur de son frère, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

"Lawrence."

"Law…" commença Sam avant d'être brutalement coupé par Dean qui était déjà en train de fermer son sac.

"Chez Missouri."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que !" Dean ne voulait pas parlementer, pas maintenant. Il avait eu un ordre de son père et il allait l'exécuter, comme toujours car il était un bon fils et un bon petit soldat.

"Dean ?"

"Fin de la discussion, Sam" aboya Dean. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi brusque. "On s'en va dans vingt minutes" ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux, avant de sortir charger la voiture.

Sam soupira en prenant sa place habituelle, côté passager. Il remerciât silencieusement Dean de ne pas faire hurler sa musique. Mais une chose était sûre, il lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui dire quoi ? S'il avait eu une vision, il s'en rappellerait ? Les questions s'embrouillèrent dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Dean regarda son jeune frère dormir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire la vérité, mais pas pour l'instant, plus tard, se mentit Dean. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste gagner un peu de temps !

TBC……

* * *

N/A : merci à L'Insomnie des Etoiles et Schaundar pour leur reviews.

Chapitre 4, lundi… bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end !


	4. Vampires, vampires

Chapitre 4 : Vampires, vampires.

"_Je n'ai pas d'âme. Je suis uniquement animé par vos peurs, par vos terreurs intimes. C'est ce qui engendre la terrible solitude qui est la mienne_."

S.P Somtow, _Vampire junction_.

- : - - : - - : -

John Winchester était assis dans sa voiture, à surveiller l'entrée de la boite de nuit, repère d'un groupe de vampires qui sévissait à Los Angeles depuis un moment. Il se demandait où ses fils pouvaient se trouver à cette heure, peut-être déjà sur la route les conduisant dans un des rares endroits sûrs qu'il connaissait. Il les rejoindrait d'ici quelques heures. Pour l'instant il devait rester concentré.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et les derniers clients venaient de partir. John ne voulait pas de témoins et encore moins de victimes innocentes. Il observa les deux vigiles verrouiller les portes, avant de s'éloigner, eux aussi, en discutant. Il attendit encore un peu, pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait demi-tour, puis une fois sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, il se dirigea vers la porte de secours qu'il avait repéré à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il s'accrocha une petite croix en or autour du cou, l'un des rares bijoux de Mary qui n'avait pas était détruit. Il garda l'objet en main quelques secondes, un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage lorsque l'image de sa femme lui apparut en pensée. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé.

Ce n'était pas le démon qui avait tué Mary, brisé la vie de sa famille, qu'il allait exterminer ce matin, mais c'était toujours une de ces choses démoniaques en moins. Les vampires étaient des créatures pathétiques à ses yeux. Les démons craignent certaines formes et objets de cultes, mais ils avaient cependant des pouvoirs immenses ; les poltergeist et autres formes d'esprits étaient trop pris dans leur colère ou leur vengeance pour se rendre compte de se qu'ils pouvaient réellement faire. Mais les vampires, eux, avaient peur d'un simple crucifix, gousse d'ail, ou rayon de lumière. Ils étaient certes puissants, mais ils devaient rabaisser leurs ambitions. Créatures sans âmes et solitaires, devenir vampire n'était pas la meilleure solution pour l'immortalité !

John força la porte et pénétra dans un long couloir sombre. Il avait fait un rapide repérage des lieux quelques jours auparavant, en se faisant passer pour un inspecteur de l'hygiène. Il savait que l'endroit le plus sûr pour le petit groupe se trouvait à l'étage. Il avait remarqué la porte blindée, et les fenêtres calfeutrées. Il s'avança précautionneusement jusque dans les escaliers. Il entendit parler. Il resta un moment à écouter, et discerna 4 voix différentes. Il savait que le groupe n'était formé que de cinq membres, ils devaient donc tous être là.

Il commença à monter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut au milieu des marches, qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement, mais le vampire fut plus rapide et l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, John Winchester était au centre d'une pièce peu éclairée. Les cinq vampires le regardaient avec curiosité et amusement.

"Le grand John Winchester lui-même !" le nargua le chef des vampires, en voyant le chasseur maintenu à genoux par deux autres créatures de la nuit. "Je dois être un grand méchant garçon, pour qu'il daigne venir en personne. J'aurais bien aimé aussi m'occuper de tes deux fils… ils doivent être délicieux !" Il laissa apparaître ses deux canines en se re-léchant les babines.

La réplique provoqua un moment d'hilarité parmi le petit groupe.

"Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ? Denis, Danny… ? Je ne me souviens plus."

John foudroya du regard le vampire. Il se débattit mais ses geôliers resserrèrent leurs étreintes, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire.

"Ravi de voir que je suis un bon spectacle" dit John, en se calmant. Il ne lui servait à rien de tenter de se défaire de ses liens. Il était seul face à cinq vampires, dans leur repère qui plus est.

Le vampire dominant se leva et s'approcha de sa proie. "Ainsi c'est moi qui vais avoir l'honneur de mettre fin à la carrière du grand chasseur, John Winchester" fit-il, en se redressant pour que son groupe puisse l'admirer.

"Vous ne connaissez pas le diction : il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ?"

La réplique de John n'eut comme effet que de mettre en colère le vampire, qui le frappa violemment au visage. "Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de force ici !" hurla-t-il. Il s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre son calme. "Tu as été bien impudent… venir seul, face à un groupe de cinq. Tu dois pourtant savoir que je vis depuis maintenant plus de cent ans, tu ne crois pas que je connais toutes les ruses de tes semblables ? Vous pensez tellement pouvoir nous exterminer, que vous vous surestimés !"

Un très léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de John Winchester. Bien sûr que non ! Il ne se surestimait pas. Il avait longuement mûri son plan, il les avait observés et même s'il s'était fait repérer, il s'en doutait un peu, cependant il resta silencieux, préférant le laisser continuer à se vanter.

"Vous, les humains, vous êtes si pathétique. Regardez-nous, nous avons l'immortalité !" Le vampire se retourna pour dévisager à nouveaux John. "Avez-vous une dernière volonté, avant que je mette fin à votre misérable existence ?"

Le chasseur parut réfléchir quelques secondes à cette proposition, avant de répondre, "un dernier verre de whisky…. Vous tenez une boîte, vous devez donc avoir ça en stocke."

Le vampire fit un signe à l'un des membres du groupe, qui aussitôt s'exécuta.

"C'est mon dernier verre, donc pas du bon marché, si c'est possible" ajouta le prisonnier.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que ne réapparaisse le vampire. Il tendit une bouteille à John, mais celui-ci montra alors ses mains toujours liées dans le dos. Le chef du groupe le détacha. John se leva, et attrapa la bouteille en s'éloignant légèrement du groupe.

"N'essayez pas de vous échapper, cela ne rendrait votre fin que plus longue et douloureuse" menaça le vampire.

"Mais je ne compte pas m'échapper avant de vous avoir tous exterminés" répliqua John, en plongeant derrière un canapé.

Au même moment, une violente explosion retentit, provoquant l'effondrement d'une partie de la façade. Les vampires se mirent à hurler, tentant de se protéger des rayons du soleil qui pénétrèrent avidement dans la pièce. Le chasseur se releva difficilement, en pensant qu'il commençait à se faire vieux pour ce genre d'opération. La poussière le fit tousser.

"Vous pensiez nous avoir" haleta le vampire qui tentait de se blottir dans un coin encore préservé pour un moment de la lumière. "Rien n'est fini, John Winchester !"

"Pour vous, si !" répliqua-t-il, hésitant entre mettre fin au supplice ou à le laisser mourir doucement, comme il l'avait fait avec ses victimes.

Le vampire laissa échapper un rire pathétique. "Vous ne comprenez rien de ce qui se trame… votre deuxième fils, Samuel… Si vous saviez… si seulement vous saviez."

John sentit la colère monter en lui. Que savait cette chose sur son fils qu'il ignorait ? Ne pas croire ce qu'il dit, tenta-t-il de se raisonner, mais en même temps, la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dean résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il attrapa le vampire et le menaça de l'exposer au soleil. "Quoi, mon fils ?" dit-il d'une voix agressive.

"Ho, non ! Vous n'aurez pas de réponses de ma part, je ne les connais pas, mais je sais… je sais qu'il est important… plus important que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… il est la cause de vos malheurs… bien plus dangereux que moi" haleta-t-il.

John voulut secouer encore un peu sa proie, il devait savoir, il voulait comprendre, mais le vampire décida qu'il en avait déjà trop dit et il se précipita de lui-même vers les rayons mortels. Son corps fut aussitôt consumé, ne laissant de son passage sur la terre, qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

John Winchester resta un moment, vérifiant que tout était propre avant de s'éclipser, alors que déjà les sirènes retentissaient au loin. Il rumina les dernières paroles du vampire, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'attendait, mais surtout à chasser l'idée que Sam soit responsable. Quel qu'en soit le prix, il sauverait sa famille !

TBC……

* * *

Surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, si vous aimez, détestez, s'il faut que j'arrête ou pas. Et chapitre 5, jeudi ! 


	5. Autour d'une assiette de cookies

Chapitre 5 : autour d'une assiette de cookies.

" _Hou ! Des cookies !_ "

Homer Simpson.

- : - - : - - : -

Dean et Sam étaient arrivés plutôt dans l'après midi. Sam était directement allé se coucher, sa migraine ne le lâchant pas. L'aîné de Winchester se retrouva donc seul face à Missouri.

"Des cookies tout frais de ce matin" fit-elle, en plaçant une assiette pleine devant le jeune homme, qui se précipita pour en prendre un.

Elle le regarda manger tranquillement tout en buvant un café. Elle sentait le malaise de jeune chasseur. "Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

Dean la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, il allait lui demander comment elle savait ça, puis il éluda la question. 'Maudit psychique' râla-t-il, 'même pas une pensée pour soi'.

Missouri sourit face à la réaction de Dean. Il ne changerait pas.

"Je voulais lui dire, mais…" commença Dean, cherchant une excuse à son mensonge.

"Mais, tu as voulu le protéger" finit Missouri.

Dean hocha de la tête. C'était son boulot de protéger Sammy. Il l'avait toujours fait et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait arrêter. Il espérait juste que Sam ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur sa vision.

La médium posa une main sur celle de Dean. "Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Maintenant, il faut savoir pourquoi Sam a eu cette vision et si elle s'est vraiment réalisée."

Dean soupira, durant les deux jours que Sam avait passé à dormir, il avait eu le temps de faire des recherches. "L'attaque a eu lieu en Floride, exactement au même moment où Sam a eu sa vision. Il n'y a rien à faire… c'est comme si le démon voulait jouer avec l'esprit de Sam, lui faire comprendre qu'il est impuissant, qu'il sera toujours le plus fort" s'emporta Dean. Il était en colère, et il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Ces visions et ces prémonitions étaient une malédiction. Encore combien de temps, Sammy parviendrait-il à les supporter psychologiquement, sans parler des migraines.

"Dean !" murmura Missouri, mais Dean se leva, coupant tout contact physique. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite cuisine.

"Pourquoi Nous ? Pourquoi Sam ?" Dean regarda la voyante en implorant des réponses, "il n'a pas assez souffert. Je veux dire, maman et Jessica, et maintenant ça ! Il croit que tout est de sa faute, que les gens qu'il aime sont voués à être tué par le démon… Parfois, je le vois dans ses yeux, il a peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Et je sais que s'il est parti à Stanford, ce n'était pas que seulement parce qu'il voulait une vie normale. Il pensait que papa et moi, nous serions plus en sécurité loin de lui. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le sais. Et j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'on était plus fort ensemble… que même si je dois mourir, il est tout ce que j'ai."

Dean s'arrêta de gesticuler. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se confiait autant à quelqu'un. Il en fut surpris lui-même.

"Dean, j'aimerais te donner les réponses à tes questions, mais je ne les ai pas. Je sais que c'est dur, que parfois tout cela te pèse. Le poids que tu portes, les responsabilités auxquelles tu dois faire face… "

"Parfois je voudrais ne pas les avoir" coupa Dean dans un murmure. "Je voudrais juste être normal" ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, se souvenant de la façon dont il se moquait de Sam à ce sujet. "Je me rappelle d'avant… on était heureux, la seule chose qui me préoccupait vraiment était d'être sage pour que le Père Noël passe. Pourquoi ça n'a pas pu duré ? Qu'est qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?"

"Rien, vous n'avez rien fait. C'est ça qui est le plus dur à accepter, la destiné !"

"La destiné ?" se moqua Dean, "J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'occupe des voisins. En plus leur fils n'arrêtait pas de me piquer mes jouets."

"Mais tu t'es vengé en lui flanquant un coup de râteau sur le front" compléta une voix d'homme.

Dean se retourna pour dévisager son père. Le vieux chasseur lut plusieurs sentiments sur le visage de son fils, avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

"Je suis content de te voir, Dean" fit-il, en serrant son fils.

"Moi aussi papa" répondit-il. Il espérait que son père n'ait pas entendu toute la conversation, mais au clin d'œil de Missouri, il comprit qu'il n'était arrivé qu'à la fin, et que ce qu'il lui avait confié resterait entre eux.

TBC……

* * *

Homer Simpson a bien du prononcer cette phrase au cours des 378 épisodes !

Prochain chapitre : mardi.


	6. Je me souviens

Chapitre 6 : Je me souviens.

"_Le passé est un prologue_."

William Shakespeare, _La tempête_.

- : - - : - - : -

Missouri observa les trois Winchester assis dans son salon. John s'était installé dans un des fauteuils, le même dans lequel il s'asseyait lorsqu'il venait la voir, il y a de ça 22 ans. Les deux garçons étaient côte à côte sur le canapé.

'22 ans' pensa la psychique, 'il y a 22 ans, ils étaient là, se posant les mêmes questions'.

…..

"_Dean !" gronda John Winchester, en voyant son fils reprendre un cookie, sans demander la permission. _

"_Laissez !" le défendit Missouri, en tendant le gâteau que l'enfant avait reposé prestement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de don pour voir que Dean adorait ces gâteaux et qu'il n'avait pas du en manger depuis un moment. Mais elle voyait aussi tout ce que ce simple petit gâteau symbolisait pour l'enfant._

"_Si vous saviez tout ce que ce petit bout de pâte avec du chocolat représente pour cet enfant, vous le laisseriez manger" lui dit-elle, en voyant son regard qui disait que 'Dean était son fils, et qu'elle n'avait pas à interférer dans sa façon de l'élever'._

_John soupira et leva les mains en signe de reddition, mais fit un petit signe à Dean._

"_Merci, madame" dit Dean, la bouche pleine de cookie._

_John observa ses deux enfants. Dean souriait comme avant. Depuis la mort de Mary, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à l'aise, parlant de tout et de rien avec Missouri, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Quand à Sam, il semblait plus calme. John ne savait pas à quel point cette tragédie pouvait affecter ses deux petits garçons. _

_Les deux adultes parlèrent de choses sans importance, entrecoupé par Dean et ses bavardages, par Sam et son babillage. Parfois, lui et Dean donnaient l'impression de parfaitement se comprendre, alors même que Sam n'avait pas encore prononcé son premier mot. Puis, les petits, épuisés par cette journée, s'endormirent silencieusement, bercés par les voix réconfortantes et familières des adultes. _

_Ils les regardèrent dormir un moment, trouvant un sentiment de repos et de bien être à voir dormir ces deux petits êtres. _

"_Ho, John !" soupira Missouri, en lisant ses pensées. "J'aimerais tellement vous dire qu'ils rêvent de la même chose que tous les autres enfants" continua-t-elle. _

_Il la regarda d'un air triste, comprenant que la nuit où Mary leurs avait été enlevé, hantait aussi l'esprit de ses garçons._

"_Je ne les avais pas vus si heureux depuis longtemps" finit-il par dire, comme pour la remercier de ces quelques instants de bonheur._

"_Ils se sentent en sécurité. Ils savent qu'il n'y à rien à craindre ici" répondit-elle simplement. _

_Dean se retourna dans son sommeil, et d'une main hésitante, chercha le contact de son jeune frère. Lorsque enfin il trouva ce qu'il voulait, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

"_John Winchester, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait cette nuit là ?" lui demanda, soudain, la télépathe._

_Il nia de la tête, se demandant où elle voulait en venir._

"_En confiant Sam à Dean, vous n'avez pas que fait de leurs sauver la vie, vous avez créé un lien. Un lien dont vous n'avez même pas idée de la force" expliqua-t-elle, sans quitter les enfants des yeux._

"_Je ne comprends pas… quel lien ?"_

"_Dean et Sam, Sam et Dean… ils seront près au sacrifice ultime pour sauver l'autre. Jamais ils ne pourront vivre l'un sans l'autre bien longtemps" expliqua Missouri._

"_Sacrifice ultime" répéta John, se rendant compte des conséquences de son acte. Mais à bien y réfléchir, s'il devait recommencer, il le ferait sans hésitation, quelque en soit le prix. _

_Missouri le regarda, il était donc prêt à tout pour se venger, pour retrouver ce qui avait pris Mary ? Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'inquiéta pour les enfants, étaient-ils vraiment en sécurité avec lui ? Puis elle se souvient du rire de Sam, lorsque son père avait malencontreusement renversé du café chaud sur lui. John avait délibérément continué à faire des grimaces pour entendre son plus jeune fils rire. Elle avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux, senti ses émotions, pensant à sa femme, à tout ce qu'elle allait manquer, et à tout ce que Sam n'allait pas connaître. Et puis Dean, il avait une confiance totale dans cet homme. Ils étaient ce qui le maintenait vivant. Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore._

"_Je vous remercie pour tout, Missouri. Vous m'avez été d'un soutient… vous êtes la seule personne à ne pas me prendre pour un fou, à m'avoir ouvert les yeux" confessa John. "J'ai contacté votre ami, et il m'a donné les coordonnées d'un ami à lui, le pasteur Jim. Il a accepté de me recevoir pour répondre à mes questions. Nous devons partir demain matin pour le Minnesota."_

"_John ?" appela-t-elle, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Durant tout l'après midi, elle s'était demandée si elle devait tout dire. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait se préparer à partir, avec les deux petits, et sûrement pour longtemps, elle se décida. "C'est au sujet de Sam."_

"_Sam ?" demanda-t-il inquiet. _

"_Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir…" dit-elle en hésitant. La vie de la famille Winchester était déjà chamboulée, avait-elle le droit de la bouleverser encore plus ?_

"_Que dois-je savoir sur Sam ?" John ne comprenait pas la réaction de Missouri. Il ne l'avait jamais vu douter, mentir, oui ! Mais douter, non !_

_Missouri prit une profonde respiration, puis fit signe à John de se rasseoir._

"_Sam" commença-t-elle, en cherchant les meilleurs mots, "Sam a vu quelque chose que ni vous, ni moi ne verrons jamais, du moins je l'espère. Cette nuit là, dans sa chambre, Sam a vu le mal absolu à l'oeuvre. S'Il est venu à lui, c'est qu'Il avait une raison… Je n'insinue pas que Sam soit responsable de la mort de sa mère, il est la victime innocente de tout ça, mais il détient quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant qui le rend important aux yeux du mal." _

_John Winchester eut peur. Il regarda son benjamin dormir à poing fermé. Il lui semblait voir n'importe quel petit garçon. "Que voulez-vous dire par 'il détient quelque chose' ?"_

"_Le pouvoir. Je l'ai senti dés qu'il est rentré dans cette maison"murmura-t-elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants._

"_Le pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ?" s'enquit John, cherchant à comprendre ce brusque changement chez son amie. _

"_Un peu comme le mien, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Je ne sais pas comment il se manifestera, ni quand, mais votre fils est la clé de beaucoup de choses, de trop de choses pour ses épaules. Vous devez prendre soin de lui et ne jamais mettre en doute ce qu'il vous dit au sujet de l'autre monde, du monde des enfers" expliqua-t-elle._

_Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés vers Sammy, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit et aux conséquences. Missouri sentait le désarroi de John et ses craintes. Comment pouvait-il protéger son fils d'un ennemi plus fort que lui et dont il ne savait rien ? Pourquoi sa famille ?_

_Missouri posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de John. "J'aurais aimé vous donner plus de renseignements, mieux vous préparer, mais c'est tout ce que je sais, malheureusement. Votre vie a pris une direction à laquelle vous n'avez jamais pensé, même dans vos pires cauchemars. Vous dire que je suis désolée ne vous avancera pas à grand-chose, je le sais, mais je serai toujours là pour vous et pour vos fils."_

_John hocha légèrement de la tête en signe de remerciement. Ces quelques mots étaient bien plus importants, plus sincères que tous ceux qu'il avait pu entendre depuis la mort de Mary. Il installa ses deux fils dans sa voiture et fit un dernier signe de la main vers Missouri._

"_Ho, John ! Les cookies, pour Dean, ça lui rappelle sa mère !" ajouta la médium, juste au moment où il montait en voiture._

…..

"Missouri ?" appela Sam, en voyant son air absent.

Elle répondit au jeune homme par un sourire, avant de se joindre à eux. Elle sentait la tension qui existait entre les trois membres de la famille Winchester, et les secrets et les mensonges qui allaient être dévoilés y étaient pour beaucoup de choses. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

TBC……..

* * *

N/A : Merci à MagicTime et L'Insomnie des Etoiles pour leur review. 

Je ne vais pas pouvoir poster la suite de ma fic avant un bon mois voir même plus. J'espère avoir quelques jours de congés le week-end du 15 août, ce qui me permettrait de rentrer chez moi et de mettre en ligne le chapitre 7, si non, il faudra attendre le lundi 28 août. Je m'excuse pour ce très long délais, mais laissez vos commentaires (ils font toujours plaisir et sont une source de motivation), je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre dés que j'aurai un accès Internet. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir et bon courage à tous les autres !


	7. La vérité

Chapitre 7 : La vérité.

"_- Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth ? _" (1)

- : - - : - - : -

"Vous allez m'expliquer la raison de cette réunion de famille ?" demanda Sam, mettant ainsi fin au silence pesant qui régnait dans le petit salon.

Dean échangea un regard avec son père, puis prit une profonde respiration. "Quand je t'ai parlé de ton espèce de vision" commença Dean, en secouant sa main prés de sa tête, "je ne t'ai pas tout dit."

"Je m'en doute un peu. Que m'as-tu caché ?" demanda Sam, d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser.

Dean était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Il tenta de trouver du renfort du côté de Missouri, qui lui fit signe de continuer. "Tu as eu une sorte de vision…"

"Ca tu me l'as déjà dit, Dean. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas ?" coupa Sam, surpris de voir son frère hésiter. Dean était franc d'habitude, surtout avec lui. Pour qu'il hésite autant, ce qu'il avait à dire ne devait pas être facile. Il remarqua que son père et Missouri ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise. "Dean ! Dis-moi la vérité !" ordonna-t-il.

"Tu as eu une vision, dans laquelle tu as vu le démon tuer une autre femme, voilà !" lâcha d'un coup Dean, en se levant pour s'éloigner de son frère, comme si la distance pouvait amoindrir l'horreur de la réalité.

"Le démon ? Tu veux dire LE démon, celui qui… ?" Sam n'alla pas plus loin, les regards navrés lui suffirent comme réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Dean n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Sammy. Il savait qu'il allait y lire de la souffrance, et il détestait ça.

"Pourquoi somme-nous ici, et pas en train de rechercher cette femme ?" demanda Sam, en essayant de trier les informations qu'on venait de lui donner.

"C'est trop tard" murmura Dean.

"Trop tard ?" répéta Sammy, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Sam, honey, cette femme est morte au moment même où tu l'as vue" expliqua doucement Missouri. Elle percevait les émotions contradictoires du jeune psychique.

Dans un geste, quasi inconscient, il se massa la tempe droite. La migraine était beaucoup moins forte et tout a fait supportable à présent. Mais de savoir quelle en était la cause !

"Comment… Comment as-tu osé me mentir, Dean ?" accusa soudain Sam. Il se sentit trahi par son grand frère, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, à qui il confirait sa vie.

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu n'étais pas en état."

"Pas en état ? Dean ! Je te faisais confiance."

Les derniers mots de Sam furent douloureux pour Dean, comme si on lui avait assené un bon coup de poing. Il n'avait aucune excuse, il le savait. "Je devais te protéger Sam ! C'est mon boulot, tu comprends ?" continua-t-il à se défendre malgré tout.

Sam allait répliquer, mais John Winchester décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

"Pour l'instant ce n'est pas cela le plus important. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est comment tu es connecté à cette chose. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu vois ces femmes se faire tuer. Et quels sont les liens avec les autres enfants."

Les deux frères observèrent leur père. Missouri sentait la colère qui montait en chacun d'eux, elle espérait que de tout cela en sortirait quelque chose de positif.

"Les femmes ? Les enfants ? De quoi tu veux parler ?" interrogea Dean, surpris par le vocabulaire de son père.

Sam aussi attendait une réponse, encore plus que Dean.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sam à ce genre de visions" expliqua calmement John Winchester.

"Pas la première fois ? " répéta Dean. Il détestait lorsque leur père leur cachait quelque chose.

John soupira, il était venu pour tout dire, ou du moins une partie de la vérité. Il sortit une feuille de papier qu'il posa sur la table basse. Dean s'en empara, puis après l'avoir lu, la passa à Sam. Il interrogea son père du regard.

"Ce sont tous les noms que tu as donnés, lors de tes différentes visions."

"Cinq fois ? Sam a vu ce monstre tuer cinq autres femmes, et tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?" s'énerva Dean.

"Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité" répliqua John.

"Tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité ? Tu te moques de nous ? Papa, c'est toi qui nous a entraîné la dedans et maintenant tu veux qu'on accepte sans broncher que tu nous caches des informations importantes ?"

"Vous n'étiez que des enfants, lors de ces visions. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour tout le monde !" répondit John, sur le même ton que son fils.

"Non ! Tu as fait ce que tu pensais le mieux pour toi !" contredit Dean. C'était la première fois qu'il se révoltait contre son père. Et même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer ouvertement, cela faisait du bien.

"Peut-être que je me suis trompé, mais j'ai eu un choix à faire et j'ai décidé de vous protéger."

"De nous protéger ? C'est trop facile. Si tu voulais vraiment nous protéger, tu ne nous aurais jamais entraînés dans tes chasses" continua Dean.

"Comment…"

"Stop !" hurla Sam, en se levant. Il ne supportait plus la dispute qui déchirait son frère et son père. Ils parlaient de ses visions comme s'il n'était pas là. "Stop ! Arrêtez !"

"Sam, je…"

"Non" coupa-t-il. Il ne voulait plus excuses, ni de Dean, ni de son père. "Vous n'auriez pas du me cacher ça. Toi, Dean, tu sais… tu es là quand j'ai mes visions, alors comment as-tu penser que tu pouvais me mentir, sur ça ? Et toi, papa ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ? Il a pris notre mère, Jessica est morte aussi à cause de cette chose ! "

"Sammy, nous voulions juste te protéger" tenta de se justifier leur père, en repensant aux dernières paroles du vampire qu'il avait tué quelques jours plutôt.

"Me protéger ? En me cachant le fait que j'ai des visons et ce depuis que je suis enfant ? Que j'ai sûrement un lien avec le démon qui a tué maman et Jessica ? Ce n'est pas moi que vous vouliez protéger mais vous ! " Sam se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'air, de faire le point sur ces révélations et sur ses sentiments.

"Sammy ! Attends !" tenta de l'arrêter Dean. Mais Sam se dégagea.

"Je vais lui parler" fit alors Missouri, qui était resté silencieuse pendant presque toute la conversation.

Missouri rejoignit le jeune homme sur la véranda. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard droit devant lui. Elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

"Pensent-ils vraiment que je suis incapable de me défendre ?" demanda Sam sans se retourner pour voir la médium.

"Ils ont du mal à voir que leur petit Sammy est devenu grand" donna-t-elle comme réponse, ce qui fit, un peu, rire Sam.

"Pour eux, tu es toujours ce bébé qu'ils ont sauvé du feu. Et tes visions… tes visions les effrayent, car ils ne savent pas comment te protéger d'elles, c'est une chose qui échappe compétemment à leur contrôle" continua Missouri, après quelques minutes de silences.

"Parfois je me demande, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que je meurs dans cet incendie. Maman serait toujours là, papa serait heureux, Dean aurait une maison, une enfance normale, et Jess…" murmura Sam, d'une voix évasive, perdu dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qu'il tentait d'imaginer.

"Samuel Winchester !" s'offusqua Missouri, "comment oses-tu dire une chose pareil !"

Sam daigna enfin faire face à Missouri. "Je suis responsable de leurs morts, si Jess ne m'avait jamais rencontré, si maman…"

"Si, si, si" coupa la psychique, "on ne fait pas le monde avec des 'si', Sam. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il faut avancer, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te mentirais en disant que le démon c'est attaqué à toi sans motif, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es responsable."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?" s'énerva Sam. Il c'était toujours senti responsable de la mort de sa mère et l'assassina de Jessica n'avait fait que renforcer sa culpabilité. Et maintenant ça !

Missouri le regarda droit dans les yeux. 'Pourquoi ?' John et Dean avaient posé cette même question et elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse acceptable. "Ton pouvoir" dit-elle, tout en sachant les conséquences de sa réponse.

"Mon pouvoir ? Vous voulez parler des visions et des cauchemars ?"

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Mais je n'en ai jamais voulu !" s'exclama Sam, en colère.

"Comme la plupart des gens comme nous" répondit tristement Missouri. Elle connaissait le poids de ce genre de don mieux que quiconque, et elle savait à quel point cela été dure pour le plus jeune des Winchester.

Sam soupira et tourna à nouveau le dos à son amie.

"Ca me fait peur" dit-il dans un souffle.

"Je sais Sam. Je suis tellement désolée."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en la dévisageant. Sa mère aussi c'était excusé avant de disparaître, pour sauver ses deux fils, et Missouri aussi, juste avant qu'il ne quitte Lawrence.

Elle lui sourit tristement. "Je crois que je devrais rejoindre ton père et ton frère avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tu" dit-elle, sans répondre à la question de Sam. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la réponse.

Sam eut un large sourire à l'idée des deux membres de sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dean s'opposer à leur père, et aux vues de leur caractère à tous les deux, les laisser dans une même pièce, en ce moment, était peut-être tenter le diable.

"Je vais aller faire un tour. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul."

Missouri le regarda s'éloigner de la maison, avant de rejoindre les deux autres Winchester.

TBC…….

* * *

(1) "_- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?_" 

N/A : chapitre suivant, lundi 28 août. Et encore merci à L'Insomnie des Etoiles.


	8. Innocence perdue

Chapitre 8 : Innocence perdue.

"_Little lamb, who made thee ?_

_Does thou know who made thee,_

_Gave the life and bid the feed_."

The lamb, _Songs of innocence_, William Blake (1)

- : - - : - - : -

Sam erra dans Lawrence, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il avait vécu dans cette ville sans vraiment la connaître. Ils l'avaient quittée, définitivement, peu après son premier anniversaire, pour ne jamais y revenir jusqu'à Jenny. Mais même là, ils n'étaient pas restés faire du tourisme. Sam n'était pas aveugle, et il avait bien vu la réaction de Dean lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient retourner à la maison. Il savait que son père et Dean associaient la ville à des souvenirs, à des moments heureux et dramatiques, dont lui n'avait pas le souvenir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au cimetière de la ville. Il observa le majestueux portail en pierre. Il n'était jamais allé sur la tombe de sa mère, excepté le jour de ses funérailles. Dean lui avait raconté. Mais depuis, jamais. Il se demanda s'il était arrivé à son père ou à son frère d'y être retourné au cours de ces années.

Il s'avança dans l'allée principale, bordée de tombes. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être celle de sa mère et à cette heure déjà avancée de la fin d'après midi, il avait peu de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il déambula un moment, vérifiant les noms, au hasard.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ?" demanda, soudain, une voix derrière lui.

Sam se retourna pour voir un homme, sensiblement du même âge que son père, en tenu de jardinier. 'Sûrement le gardien, ou quelque chose comme ça' se dit-il.

"Je cherche la tombe de Mary Winchester."

L'homme le regarda un moment, et Sam eu un sentiment de malaise. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rentrer chez Missouri.

"Mary Winchester ?" répéta l'homme, d'une voix traînante. Il attrapa un classeur qui était posé dans une brouette que Sam n'avait pas vue. "Ho ! Mary Winchester, allée 12. Vous n'êtes plus très loin. Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ?"

Sam eut envie de refuser, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Il accepta donc. Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. Sam prit une profonde respiration avant de s'avancer vers la stèle qui représentait l'endroit où reposait sa mère. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la pierre froide.

"Mary Winchester

30 avril 1952.

2 novembre 1983.

Femme bien aimée,

Mère dévouée"

Aux yeux du monde, la vie de Mary Winchester se résumait donc à ces quelques mots passe partout ? Sam n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère, sans les rares photos sauvées de l'incendie ou données par des amis, les quelques anecdotes arrachées à son frère et à son père, il n'aurait rien.

'Comment est maman ?', c'était la question qu'il leurs posait souvent, provoquant les regards tristes chez les deux Winchester. Alors il avait arrêté de poser la question, se sentant exclu du chagrin familial. Il s'était construit ses propres souvenirs, se construisant une image qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était gravé sur sa tombe. Non ! Pour lui Mary Winchester était plus qu'une mère dévouée, elle avait aimé ses deux fils au point de se sacrifier.

"Un membre de votre famille ?" demanda soudain le gardien.

Sam se retourna. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'autre homme, et il en fut passablement énervé.

"Ma mère" répondit-il simplement, espérant qu'il allait comprendre qu'il était de trop.

"Vous ne deviez être qu'un enfant à sa mort ?" remarqua le gardien, qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

"Tout juste six mois." Sam ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à lui répondre. De tout façon, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il ferait bien de rentrer chez Missouri. Dean et son père devaient être calmés maintenant. Ils pourraient parler de ses visions et voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour mettre fin à ce massacre.

"Mère dévouée… c'est plus que du dévouement, n'est-ce pas, Sammy !"

Sam sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos malgré la température encore élevée. Il dévisagea l'homme.

"Comment savez-vous mon nom ?" interrogea Sam, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur.

"Ho, Samuel ! M'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?" fit-il d'une voix suave.

Le jeune chasseur vit les yeux de l'homme devenir jaune. Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

"Vous…" articula-t-il. Il regarde autour de lui le meilleur moyen de fuir. Il était parti sans une arme, contrairement aux principes de John Winchester.

"Oui, moi, Samuel. Papa ne t'a pas appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus ? " Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

Sam recula et buta contre la stèle.

"Alors comme ça, le petit Sammy voulait dire un petit bonjour à sa maman ? Si ce n'est pas mignon ! " Il accompagna son sarcasme d'un sourire diabolique. "Tu sais comment elle est morte ?" lui demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de plus en plus de Sam.

Sam sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Dean, il avait besoin de son grand frère maintenant, mais Dean ne viendrait pas cette fois. Il était seul face au plus grand ennemi de la famille Winchester, celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis 22 ans. Cela semblait presque irréel.

"Mais que je suis bête, bien sûr que tu le sais, tu étais là !" dit-il avant d'éclater de rire sinistre.

Les images explosèrent dans la tête de Sam. Il tomba à genoux, sans même sans rendre compte, s'écrasant les poings sur ses tempes. Jamais la douleur n'avait était aussi intolérable.

"_Sammy !" cria Mary Winchester, en rentrant précipitamment dans la chambre d'enfant. Elle s'approcha du berceau, c'est là qu'elle le vit, dans l'ombre, ses deux yeux jaunes brillant d'une lueur malsaine. _

_Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle fut projetée contre le mur puis elle glissa jusqu'au plafond. Il ne le regarda même pas, seul l'enfant l'intéressait. Puis une plaie se forma au niveau de l'abdomen de la jeune femme, son sang s'égouttant dans le berceau. Elle hurla lorsque la douleur arriva à son paroxysme. _

_Sam assistait impuissant au meurtre de sa mère, comme dans un film. Il lisait son angoisse, sa peur et sa douleur sur son visage, mais aussi sa résignation. _

"_Sammy" parvient-elle à murmurer une dernière fois. _

"_Maman !" cria-t-il, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. _

_Puis John Winchester déboula à son tour dans la chambre. Sam avait envie de lui dire de regarder en l'air, qu'il fallait qu'il l'aide, mais les flammes envahirent tout._

"Tu voulais te souvenir de maman, bien voilà qui est fait" nargua le démon, en voyant le regard empli de colère et de douleur du jeune Winchester. "Ce fut tout aussi plaisant pour Jessica. Tu veux que je te montre ce que tu as manqué ?"

Sam secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ses cauchemars lui suffisaient.

"Dommage !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sam, dans un soupire.

"Pourquoi ?" répéta le démon en faisant semblant de réfléchir, "car elles étaient un obstacle à ta puissance. Tu n'aurais pas eu la chance de développer ton pouvoir. Elles t'auraient aimé, permis de vivre une vie sans danger, dans le confort, à l'abris du monde réel" expliqua-t-il, avec une moue de dégoût. "Rien de ce qui était dans mes projets. Grâce à leur mort, tu as connu la haine, la rage, la peur et tu as pu avoir une idée de ton pouvoir."

"Mais je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir !" hurla Sam. Il n'en avait jamais voulu et de savoir que c'était ça qui avait entraîné la mort de sa mère et de Jessica le rendait encore plus malade.

"Samuel, si tu savais le potentiel que tu as, tu ne dirais pas ça" dit-il en se baissant. D'une main, il frôla la joue de Sammy, qui tenta de se dégager. "Je t'offre ce que personne ne pourra jamais te proposer, même dans les rêves les plus fous."

"Je ne veux rien !" répliqua Sam d'un ton décidé.

"De tout façon, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai fait des sacrifices pour toi, tu ne vas pas t'en montrer indigne !"

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut-être que son père et Dean avaient raison, il était incapable de se défendre, il était l'élément le plus faible de la famille.

"NON !" cria Sam, dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Dean ne baisserait les bras, les morts de Jessica et de sa mère ne devaient servir à ce monstre.

"Dommage, Sammy boy" susurra le démon à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Il l'attrapa fortement par un bras, provoquant une sensation de brûlure. Sam tenta de se dégager, mais le démon était plus fort. Il leva la main et fit un geste rapide devant le visage de Sam, qui perdit aussitôt connaissance. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Dean, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment.

TBC……

- : - - : - - : -

(1) "Petit agneau qui donc t'a fait ?

Connais-tu celui qui t'as fait.

T'a donné la vie et nourri."

- : - - : - - : -

N/A : Merci à Joralie, je suis contente de savoir que mes fics te plaîsent. Merci aussi à Schaundar, L'Insomnie des Etoiles pour leur commentaire.

Prochain chapitre : vendredi.


	9. Dans les ténèbres, partie 1

Chapitre 9 : Dans les ténèbres, partie 1.

"_Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais_."

Baudelaire, _Les fleurs du mal_.

- : - - : -

Dean regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et Sam n'était toujours pas rentré. Il lui avait laissé plusieurs messages sur son portable, sans résultat, et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

"Il ne vous a pas dit où il allait ?" demanda-t-il, encore une fois, à Missouri.

"Tu connais ton frère" répliqua John.

"Justement, je connais Sammy, et je sais que quelque chose cloche" répondit Dean, en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. Il connaissait sûrement Sam mieux que son père, mieux que quiconque en faite.

"Dean, je suis sûr que Sam va bien" insista John, qui ne supportait pas l'insubordination de son fils aîné.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Et puis je m'en fou, je vais le chercher." Dean attrapa sa veste et les clefs de sa voiture.

"Dean !" le rappela à l'ordre John.

"Quoi ?" Dean dévisagea son père avec colère.

Les deux Winchester restèrent un moment à se défier du regard. Missouri soupira.

"Dean, quelles sortes de problèmes à Sam ?" demanda Missouri. Elle ne remettait pas en doute les craintes du jeune homme. Elle avait vu les liens qui unissaient les deux frères.

Dean tourna son regard vers la médium. Dans sa colère, il l'avait oublié.

"Je ne sais pas… mais je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de moi" finit-il par répondre d'un ton dur. Il était fatigué, en colère contre son père et Sam avait disparu, il aurait voulu employer un autre ton, mais tout ça réunit et le fait qu'on remette en cause sa capacité à s'occuper de Sammy l'irritait.

"As-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être ?" continua Missouri, sans faire de réflexion.

Dean la regarda avec confusion. " Il ne connaît personne à Lawrence, à part vous et Jenny. "

"Jenny n'est pas là en ce moment. Tu n'as pas un pressentiment, quelque chose qui pourrait le localiser ? "

Il fixa encore un moment la médium, ce demandant où elle voulait en venir, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la rue. "J'en sais rien… mais je sais qu'il a besoin de moi, c'est tout" finit-il par dire calmement. "Je vais le chercher !"

Dean était déjà sur le pas de la porte quand son père le héla.

"Je viens avec toi. Missouri, si vous avez des nouvelles…"

"… je vous appelle" finit-elle, en les regardant partir.

Les deux Winchester roulèrent un long moment en silence. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils avaient envie de dire sans oser aller jusqu'au bout.

"Sammy ! Décroche bon sang !" s'impatienta Dean. Il raccroche violement, avant de donner un coup de poing dans le volant de sa chère voiture.

"Messagerie ?"

Dean hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Comme l'a dit Missouri, il a, peut-être, juste besoin d'être un peu seul, faire le point sur ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Et il appellera quand il se sentira apte à faire face" proposa John, en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Dean.

"Tu ne connais pas Sam. Il ne serait jamais parti sans laisser un mot" répliqua Dean.

Le chasseur comprit le sous-entendu de son fils. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait" objecta-t-il.

"Ho ! Tu disparais, tu ne réponds à aucun de mes coups de fil. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, si tu allais bien… je t'ai cru mort !… Tu appelles ça comment, Papa ?" s'emporta Dean. Il s'était senti abandonné par son père, trahi même. Il avait toujours été le bon fils, le bon petit soldat, et pourtant son père l'avait laissé, sans un mot d'explication.

"Je devais vérifier certaines choses et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger inutilement" se défendit John.

"Tu nous as mis dans des situations périlleuse plus d'une fois, alors en quoi c'était différent cette fois ?" il lança un regard accusateur vers son père.

John hésita à répondre. Il aimait ses deux fils, et pourtant il les avait laissés s'éloigner de lui. Il se rendit compte du fossé qui c'était creusé, même Dean qui l'avait toujours suivi sans poser de question, il ne le comprenait plus. Pourrait-il seulement un jour se rapprocher d'eux à nouveau ?

"Je voulais vous protéger, toi et ton frère. Je voulais… je voulais que malgré tout ce que vous saviez, ce que vous aviez vu, certaines choses ne vous atteignent pas… Je voulais préserver une certaine innocence en vous, je ne voulais pas croire que le Démon avait tout détruit avec Mary… Je voulais… Dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, Dean !" confessa-t-il.

Dean observa son père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui parut vieux et fatigué. Soudain il comprit que son père n'était pas un héros, mais un homme qui avait vu sa femme se faire tuer par un démon, un homme qui avait tenté tant bien que mal d'élever ses deux fils car c'était le seul lien qui lui restait avec cette femme, un homme qui c'était, non pas lancé dans une vengeance, mais dans une tentative désespérée de garder sa famille en vie, même si pour cela il devait s'en détacher.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" répondit John, surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de son fils.

"Pour ne pas avoir compris plutôt" dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste et fatigué. Peut-être pourraient-ils essayer de recoller les morceaux, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

"Missouri ne nous a pas dit que Jenny était absente ?" demanda soudainement Dean, en stoppant la voiture.

"Si" répondit simplement John, intrigué par la question de son fils.

"Alors pourquoi il y a de la lumière ?" ajouta Dean, en désignant la maison à son père.

John se retourna pour regarder. Ils avaient roulé presque deux heures sans but, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans leur rue, devant leur ancienne maison. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule une fenêtre laissait entrevoir une lumière blafarde.

"C'était le nursery de Sammy" fit John en se précipitant dehors, suivi par Dean.

"Merde, Sammy" jura Dean, entre ses dents.

TBC……….

N/A : Merci à L'Insomnie des Etoiles pour son com'.

Prochain chapitre : mardi.


	10. Dans les ténèbres, partie 2

Chapitre 10 : Dans les ténèbres, partie 2.

"_Les ténèbres cachent l'événement futur_."

Théognis de Mégare.

- : - - : -

Sam émit un grognement lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que les événements de ses dernières heures ne lui reviennent en mémoire, comme un boomerang. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était plus au cimetière mais dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant… sa chambre d'enfant, celle où sa mère était morte.

"Je me suis dit que cela serait plus chaleureux de finir notre petite conversation ici" dit le démon.

Sam tourna le regard vers lui. Il avait toujours l'apparence du gardien. Il était assis dans un fauteuil. Sam recula instinctivement contre le mur.

"Tu savais que c'était ton père qui avait repeint cette chambre avant ta naissance ?" dit-il sur un ton enjoué. "Ta mère a toujours su que tu serais un garçon. C'était une femme intelligente. Tu lui ressembles pour ça."

"Je vous interdis de parler de ma famille" répliqua Sam en colère.

"Tu m'interdis de parler de ta famille ? Et pourtant tu es le responsable de son malheur, c'est à cause de toi que ta chère maman est morte, tout comme Jessica. De ta faute si ton père est malheureux, si Dean n'a pas été capable de réaliser ses rêves. Ils ont tout sacrifié pour toi, et ils iront jusqu'à la mort, Sam."

Sam sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Pouvait-il défendre sa famille ?

"Tu le peux, si tu fais ce que je te demande" répondit le démon en lisant dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Sam, en regardant son ravisseur dans les yeux.

"Beaucoup de choses, mais si tu n'acceptes pas…" fit-il sans rien ajouter de plus. Il se leva et s'approcha du jeune psychique. Sam ne pouvait pas reculer plus, il était complètement blotti dans un coin. Le sourire du démon n'augurait rien de bon. Il apposa ses mains sur les joues de Sam. Il tenta de se dégager, mais le démon était plus fort.

Les images éclatèrent. _Il était au volant de la voiture qui semblait accidentée. Son père, assis côté passager, ne respirait plus. Il avait le visage baigné de sang tourné vers son plus jeune fils. Sam se retourna pour dévisager Dean à demi conscient sur la banquette arrière. Il saignait abondamment d'une blessure à la poitrine._

"_Pourquoi, Sammy ?" l'accusa Dean dans un soupire, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent à tout jamais sur la mort._

Lorsque les images cessèrent, il aspira plusieurs goulées d'oxygène avant que sa respiration ne se calme, mais il était incapable de maîtriser le tremblement de son corps. Il était en sueur et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

"Non" implora-t-il.

"De ta faute, Sammy, tout est de ta faute" lui reprocha le démon. "Encore combien de morts, avant que tu ne le comprennes ?"

"Je vous en pries" implora Sam. Pas son père, pas Dean, tout mais pas eux.

"Je vous en pries" singea le démon, méprisant. "Je pensais que tu pouvais faire mieux, Samuel. Tu n'as quand même pas été accepté à Stanford pour ça !"

"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous ne vous en prenez pas aux autres enfants comme moi ?" hurla Sam. Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu, si seulement tout cela pouvait finir.

"Les autres sont plus faciles à convaincre… pour la majorité. On leur vend un peu de pouvoir, on leur fait miroiter la réalisation de leur rêve, celui de se venger de tous les imbéciles qui ont osés se moquer d'eux ou les ont brutalisé, et le tour est joué. Tu fais partis des récalcitrants, de ceux qui ont un minimum de conscience du Bien et du Mal. Et en plus il a fallu que ton père décide de se lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance contre le Mal, ce qui fait que tu en sais trop, beaucoup trop pour vouloir me rejoindre de ton plein gré. Il a donc fallu trouver la faille, la faiblesse. Ton père ne t'a pas appris qu'il fallait toujours connaître la faiblesse de son ennemi ? Ce fut facile à trouver !"

Sam ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"Il est assez drôle de voir que la famille est un élément fondamentale chez les Winchester. Vous vous battez, certes différemment, pour rester unis ou en vie… Les humains n'ont jamais cessé de me surprendre. Ton père sait que tu as une part de responsabilité dans la mort de sa très chère et tendre épouse, et pourtant il ne t'a jamais fait de reproche là-dessus. Et Dean ! Cet idiot de Dean, toujours à se plier en quatre, pour satisfaire tes caprices, sans jamais penser à lui. Tu sais qu'il s'est senti trahi quand tu es parti à l'université ? Cela lui a beaucoup coûté de venir te demander de l'aide pour retrouver votre père."

"Assez" murmura Sam. Il aurait cent fois plus préféré que le démon le torture physiquement.

"Oui, assez. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de montrer que tu n'es pas un fils et un frère ingrat ? Rejoins-moi, et ils seront bien plus heureux sans toi. Peut-être même que Dean pourra enfin avoir une vie avec sa petite Cassie ?" ironisa-t-il.

Sam resta silencieux. Les mots du démon résonnaient dans sa tête, faisant leurs chemins dans son esprit. Sans lui, Dean et son père seraient-ils vraiment plus heureux ? Est-il un tel poids pour sa famille ? C'était pour ça que son père l'avait chassé lorsqu'il était parti à Stanford, une façon de se débarrasser de lui ? Et Dean, pensait-il vraiment qu'il était un obstacle à ses rêves ?

"Oui, Sammy. Tout ça est vrai" lui susurra le démon à l'oreille.

Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Il voulait juste une famille, être en sécurité avec elle, se sentir aimé. Et au lieu de ça, il avait tout détruit.

"Ils vont venir te chercher, te sauver, encore une fois, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et le feront toujours, sans penser aux dangers que cela représentent pour eux. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient tués par ta faute ?" insinua le démon, sentant sa proie faiblir.

Sam secoua la tête négativement.

Soudain le démon ferma les yeux. "Ho ! Mais nous allons avoir de la visite. Papa et Deany sont juste en bas. Nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit, Samuel" annonça-t-il.

Sam sentit la peur monter en lui. Non, son père et son frère devaient partir. Les quelques minutes d'attente lui parurent durer une éternité. Il ne pouvait rien faire, incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa peur ou le démon qui en était responsable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant pénétrer les deux chasseurs.

"Allez-vous en !" hurla Sam.

TBC…….

N/A : merci à L'Insomnie des Etoiles pour son commentaire, plus rapide que la lumière ;)

Prochain chapitre : vendredi.


	11. Car je suis légion !

Chapitre 11 : Car je suis légion !

"_Mon nom est Légion, car nous sommes nombreux_."

Marc V, 9.

- : - - : -

"Allez-vous en !" hurla Sam.

Dean et John restèrent interdits, quelques secondes, dans l'embrassure de la porte. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

"On se dirait dans un mauvais remake de 'Retour vers le futur'" ironisa Dean, avant de porter son regard vers son jeune frère. Il avait l'air mal en point, mais lorsqu'il voulut se précipiter vers lui, Dean et John se retrouvèrent, désarmés, plaqués contre le mur opposé, incapable du moindre mouvement.

"John et Dean Winchester ! Cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais de vous rencontrer" fit le démon avec un sourire narquois.

"Moi aussi" répondit John, sans se laisser impressionner.

"Je m'en doutais un peu… Nous avons pris un peu d'avance avec Samuel, mais peut-être avez-vous des questions à me poser, avant que je ne vous tue ?"

Les deux Winchester dévisagèrent le plus jeune membre de leur famille. Il avait le visage baissé, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, mais le fait qu'il soit complètement recroquevillé dans un coin, laissait supposer que la conversation n'avait rien eu d'agréable.

"Pourquoi Sam ?" demanda Dean.

"Toujours cette sempiternelle question" soupira-t-il.

Dean et John ne quittaient pas le démon des yeux, et lorsqu'il s'approcha de Sam et s'accroupit devant lui, en lui caressant la joue, ils sentirent un sentiment de rage et de peur monter en eux.

"Si vous saviez le potentiel de Samuel, ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il décidait enfin de me suivre", dit-il en se retourna brutalement vers ses interlocuteurs, "vous l'auriez laissé mourir dans cet incendie !"

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe, même Sam releva la tête. Ils observèrent Sam, il leurs semblait si faible.

"Quel que soit le pouvoir de Sammy, je l'aurais sauvé des flammes" contredit Dean, en voyant le regard rempli de culpabilité de son petit frère. Il avait fait la promesse à Sam que, tant qu'il serait prés de lui, il ne lui arriverait rien, et il n'allait briser sa promesse aujourd'hui.

"Que c'est noble… Ha, l'amour fraternel ! Et vous John ?"

Les deux frères attendaient la réponse de leur père. Elle était cruciale pour eux.

"S'il vous suivait… Mais Sam préférerait mourir" répondit John. Il s'était déjà posé la question, la nuit lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, et la seule solution qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire le choix.

"Nous allons prendre ça pour une réponse, de toute façon, nous savons bien tous les deux ce qu'il en ait. Mais ses visions, la télékinésie et tout le reste… vous avez bien du remarquer que Samuel ne s'en sert que lorsqu'il est en colère, ses visions sont toujours connectés à un événement tragique et surnaturel" continua le démon.

"Il ne donnera jamais les numéros gagnant du loto ?" demanda Dean, légèrement désappointé. Il émit un grognement lorsque que le démon intensifia la pression qui le maintenait contre le mur.

"Mais Sam s'en est servi pour faire le bien" réfuta John.

"Le bien ? Mary s'est sacrifiée une deuxième fois pour qu'il échappe au poltergeist. Max a tué son père et son oncle, avant de mettre fin à ses jours… J'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une définition du bien" remarqua-t-il, d'un ton anodin, semant un peu plus le doute et la suspicion chez les Winchester.

"Rien de ce que vous pouvez dire, me fera changer d'avis sur mon frère" s'énerva Dean. Sammy n'avait rien de démoniaque, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tout ce qui venait d'être dit l'avait blessé, voir renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis des meurtres de leur mère et de Jessica.

"Non, bien sûr ! Quoi qu'il arrive, Dean sera toujours là… comme toujours, comme avec le Shtriga ? Si papa n'était pas arrivé à temps, le petit Sammy serait mort. Pourquoi ? Pour quelques parties de jeu vidéo ?" accusa le Démon, en se plaçant face à Dean.

Le jeune chasseur tenta de défier du regard leur ennemie, mais il baissa les yeux après quelques secondes. Il avait raison, Sam avait été en danger à cause de lui, plus d'une fois. Il n'avait même pas été capable de l'aider après la mort de Jessica.

"Tu as déjà échoué Dean, et tu échoueras encore. Crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras l'aider quand les visions vont s'intensifier, qu'elles deviendront de plus en plus douloureuses… Non ! Tu voudras juste fuir, fuir ton incapacité à aider ton frère, ton échec" susurra le Démon, de plus en plus proche de Dean.

Dean serra les mâchoires. Il sentit le regard de son frère sur lui, mais il était incapable de le regarder, incapable de l'aider. Il avait échoué. Il cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à ce monstre.

"Laissez mon frère tranquille !"

Les deux Winchester et le démon dévisagèrent Sam. Il s'était relevé et pointait une arme vers le démon.

"Ho ! Sammy se révolte" se moqua-t-il.

"C'est Sam" répliqua-t-il. Seul son père et Dean avaient le droit de l'appeler Sammy.

"Tu crois que tu peux me tuer ?"

"Peut-être pas, mais vous blesser, oui !" affirma Sam, sans se laisser intimider. Le démon venait de commettre une erreur, Dean ne fuirait jamais, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Même quand il était parti à Stanford, Dean l'avait félicité malgré la blessure de la séparation. Et voir Dean, incapable de se défendre, se faire accuser de lâcheté... il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de son frère, et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Le démon avait tout faux !

"Il est courageux" commenta le démon, en se retournant vers les deux autres membres de la famille Winchester.

"Vous n'avez même pas idée" repartit Dean, en voyant le regard de son frère. Il se trompait, quand il pensait que Sam était faible.

"Tire, Samuel ! Tire !" le provoqua le démon.

Sam sentait toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée en lui depuis la mort de Jessica remonter, toute cette haine envers ce qui lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie. Avait-il vraiment le pouvoir d'y mettre fin ? Là ? Maintenant ? Les mots et les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le démon s'approchait dangereusement du jeune homme.

"Sammy !" cria Dean, en voyant Sam hésiter, et le démon plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Sam tira, sans réfléchir, pour se défendre.

"Tu ne me détruiras pas comme ça… Et même si tu y parvenais, cela ne signifierait pas la fin" ricana-t-il, sans même se soucier de la blessure que lui avait infligé Sam.

Sam lança un regard interrogateur vers sa cible, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait par 'cela ne signifierait pas la fin'.

"Nous sommes légions, Samuel, et ton destin est déjà écrit" prophétisa-t-il, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

John et Dean se retrouvèrent au sol.

"Il faut sortir !" ordonna John, en voyant le feu se déclarer, comme vingt deux ans plutôt.

Ils aidèrent Sam qui semblait en état de choc et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler leur ancienne maison brûler, une nouvelle fois, noyés dans la foule des badauds attirée par le drame, comme des mouches par la confiture.

TBC……

N/A : Merci à L'Insomnie des Etoiles, j'espère que le Démon répond toujours à ton image de démon.

Je n'ai pas de date à vous donner pour le dernier chapitre, car suite à une fausse manip, je l'ai perdu. Je dois donc le retaper, j'espère que je pourrai le mettre en ligne d'ici vendredi prochain. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce problème technique.


	12. La famille Winchester

Chapitre 12 : La famille Winchester.

"_But i guess we are stronger as a family_."

John Winchester, _Dead man Bloody_.

- : - - : - - : -

Après les derniers événements, les trois Winchester avaient juste pris le temps de récupérer leurs affaires chez Missouri, lui expliquant succinctement ce qui c'était passé. Elle tenta de les retenir, en sachant que c'était peine perdue.

Après trois jours de routes, avalant les kilomètres et mettant le plus de frontières d'Etats entre eux et le Kansas, ils prirent enfin un peu de repos. Ils avaient loué une chambre dans un motel miteux dont ils avaient l'habitude. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment reparlé des derniers événements.

John Winchester était déjà en train de chercher le Démon. C'était une véritable drogue. Il avait consacré vingt deux ans de sa vie à cette traque, il l'avait eu en face de lui, la chose qui avait détruit sa famille, sans pouvoir régir… Il se sentait complètement vidé, fatigué et il commençait à se demander si cette quête n'était pas perdue d'avance. Il observa ses deux fils qui semblaient dormir. D'un geste inconscient, il caressa son alliance. 'Ton destin est déjà écrit', ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

Il fut distrait par Sam qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Dean, comme si le moindre mouvement provenant de son frère était un signal d'alerte, s'éveilla aussitôt. Il secoua gentiment Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut.

"Sammy, tout va bien" murmura Dean, pour rassurer son frère, qui, pendant quelques secondes sembla déboussolé et paniqué.

John et Dean échangèrent un regard.

"Mauvais rêve ?" demanda John, en s'approchant de ses garçons, un verre d'eau à la main.

Sam hocha la tête en acceptant volontiers le verre de son père. Il but plusieurs gorgées. Il savait que les deux membres de sa famille voulaient qu'il se confit à eux, qu'il leurs dise ce qui c'était passé entre lui et le Démon, avant leur arrivé. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

"Tu veux en parler ?" proposa Dean, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Sam fit non de la tête.

"Sammy" soupira John, "nous pouvons t'aider."

Sam détourna le regard. Le Démon lui avait prédit qu'il serait celui qui détruirait sa famille. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

"Sam…" l'appela Dean, le sentant s'éloigner de lui.

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire" finit par dire Sam, d'une voix tout juste audible.

"Sammy… C'est un démon, il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il a dit…" tenta de le contredire Dean.

"Il avait tord pour le Shtriga, pour Max, pour Maman ?" explosa, soudain, Sam.

Dean fit quelques pas en arrières, surpris par cette attaque de son frère, lui renvoyant ses erreurs.

"Sam, je…" commença Dean.

Sam soupira en voyant le mal qu'il venait de faire. "Je suis désolé, Dean… je ne pensais pas tout ça… C'est juste…"

"Juste quoi, Sam ?" demanda doucement Dean, en voyant son frère hésiter.

Sam c'était levé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer entre Dean et son père.

"Trop de choses" finit-il pas dire, d'un air absent.

"Sammy…" commença John Winchester, s'arrêtant lorsque son benjamin se retourna pour le dévisager. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de se voir en son fils, mais en plus las, en plus perdu, plus… il n'arrivait pas trouver le mot exacte. "Je sais que les derniers évènements n'ont pas été facile pour toi, que cela a fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs… je le comprends plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… là bas… dans la chambre… pendant un moment j'ai cru… J'ai cru que Mary allait passer la porte. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais…"

John c'était laissé retomber sur sa chaise, embrassant du regard ses recherches.

"J'ai promis à votre mère, sur sa tombe, que je ferais tout pour vous protéger. Je ne laisserai pas ce démon détruire ma famille, Sam !"

"Même si pour cela tu dois te sacrifier, sacrifier Dean !" demanda Sam, à la limite du reproche.

"Sammy…" tenta de le calmer Dean, qui tout un coup avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, lorsque Sam et John se battaient.

"Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça" menaça Sam.

"Sammy ? Qu'est que tu sais ?" demanda Dean, comprenant que Sam leurs cachait quelque chose, une information importante.

"C'est ma vie, Sam. Et je suis prêt à la sacrifier pour cette quête… et Dean aussi."

Aux regards que s'échangèrent Dean et John, Sam comprit que son frère aussi était prêt à mourir. Sam ne comprenait pas, en faite, il n'avait jamais compris ce dévouement, le fait que son père et son frère le protégeaient comme ça.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?... Maman, Jess… tout est de ma faute… à cause de moi… Vous… Je ne veux pas vous… je ne pourrais pas… Alors, pourquoi ?" interrogea-t-il, espérant avoir enfin une réponse à l'une de ses questions.

"Pour la même raison que Mary c'est sacrifiée, Sam. Pour la même raison que tu es prêt à faire la même chose pour Dean… car nous sommes une famille, et aussi bizarre qu'elle puisse être, nous tenons les uns aux autres" expliqua John. Il aurait voulu dire à son fils qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère et de sa petite amie, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Elles étaient mortes car elles étaient un obstacle entre le Démon et Sam, et il allait devoir vivre avec ça toute sa vie, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était arrêter ce Démon et de libérer Sam d'une part de sa culpabilité.

Sam regarda son père puis Dean, cherchant une confirmation de ce que John venait de lui dire.

"Je ne veux pas vous perdre, pas comme ça… C'est après moi que le Démon en a… Si vous arrêtez…" murmura-t-il, tentant de chasser les images les plus horribles de sa tête.

"Sam, nous sommes une famille, et tout ce qui t'arrive, nous arrive aussi. Nous sommes plus fort en tant que famille, et ça, le Démon l'ignore" le coupa Dean.

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, la seule personne en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Il ne laisserait pas le Démon tuer sa famille. Sa famille le rendait le plus fort !

Fin.

N/A : voilà, c'est donc le dernier chapitre de « Car je suis légion ! ». Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et on pris le temps de me laisser un peu commentaire (L'Insomnie des Etoiles, Schaundar, Joralie, MagicTime) mais au simple lecteur.

Je prévois une suite qui commencerait après la fin de « Devil's trap ». Pour l'instant, quelques chapitres sont écrits, mais je ne sais pas encore exactement dans quelle direction aller, donc, ma fic ne sera pas pour toute de suite. J'espère à bientôt, pour ma nouvelle fic !


End file.
